Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion
Deltion of Vekter Request by author, nation has been deleted recently. Quadrius 20:38, 7 June 2008 (UTC) DELETED New Paren - recommending merger into Exeland. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Botched1, Botched2, Botched3, Botched4, Botched5, Cybernations:Nations, Cybernations:Nations:Nagashizzar, Nations:Nagashizzar, and Nagashizzar2 are all pages that were accidents by the creator, who asked for help in getting them deleted, so there shouldn't be a reason NOT to delete them. I'm just helping him out. Hossenfeffer 18:13, 27 July 2006 (UTC) DELETED Deutschlandlied - Formerly linked to by Deutschland, but I replaced the link on that page with the mp3 link I use on my nation's page. This is now an orphan page and shouldbe deleted for housecleaning. Michael von Preußen DELETED Template:Collapsible list - test of mine; it failed. Michael von Preußen 01:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) DELETED Blackguard - just a link,,, not exactly the purpose of the wiki Michael von Preußen DELETED Deleted it - page created by Xoin when he thought he could undo all my edits and delete pages like this. Long story short, he failed miserably. Michael von Preußen Image:Flag of Stylia.png - misspelled name, please delete. Author request. Michael von Preußen Image:Flag_of_Jihad.svg - Is not the flag of al-Queda as argued on the discussion page of the flag!--Ameer 19:26, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it is. They use several flags, one of which was this one. Furthermore, while under the rule of the Taliban (who was backed by al Qaeda militias, a flag similar to this flag was used (with the colors reversed: Image. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :: You should learn about Islamic history before thinking that the Taleban or Al-Qeda invented these flags. The old Islamic empires of the Umayads and Almohads and even Fatimids used a flag which included the Shahada (that's the text). Every empire used it's own colors (white/black text, black/white text, green/white text). And it is even recorded that the Prophet Muhammad used a flag like this! As such it is not the flag of jihadist groups. It is merely jihadist groups kidnapped a traditional and recognized flag of Islam. It is just like the swastica: it was (and is) used by Hindus and old Germanic tribes. But Nazi Germans kidnaped the symbol and made it a symbol no-one in the West dares to use (I suggest you visit India one day and be amazed!). Also I suggest you check the flag of Saudi Arabia!--Ameer 07:25, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::I study Islamic history; I know they were older flags of Afghan empires, as well as used by other Muslim states. My point is that, given the current political situation, it may not be... prudent, to host flags used by Al Qaeda and the Taliban in public areas. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::::As you study Islamic history I wonder why you think it should be inappropriate to display such a flag? First of all it is a common, historical flag, second of all if you consider it an al-Queda flag it can be seem as bowing for terrorist when removing such a symbol. Displaying this flag does not mean supporting terror. Once again, I point towards the flag of Saudi Arabia, which is green and displays the same text, with a sword. No-one should say that their flag resembles the terror flag too much I guess. --Ameer 07:25, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I suppose you're right. Remove the delete tag, then. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::::::A wise decission, thank you! --Ameer 07:35, 23 April 2009 (UTC) File:Michael von Preußen.jpg - duplicate of newer file b/c wikia's caching system was acting up. Author request. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Your Cyber Nations Wiki Page Designer - CN:STYLE (Do not write the article as an advertisement.) ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Bundesverteidigungsministerium - no content. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) File:MarscurianPakistanEmbassyDisparu.jpg - Author request. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 18:20, 27 August 2009 (UTC) LabradorDisparuMap.svg - Author request — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 23:45, 31 August 2009 (UTC) *Do you mean File:LabradorDisparuMap.svg? If so, please add the tag. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Yup, that's what I meant. Sorry about that. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 23:53, 31 August 2009 (UTC) MSXA Statbox Template:MCXA statbox - was used on MCXA page, but as it was the only page it was needed on, it's easier just to update it on that page anyway. Removed from that page in favor of an infobox template, this page no longer needed. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Non-existant nations w/o IC Info Nation/Ruler no longer exists, contains outdated and no IC info. Should be deleted for housecleaning. HungChang Navalain Damascus Psylanka Jewzatopia Uruk - Article relating to Sumeria, which no longer exists but has IC info. Recommending merger. Siglund Land O Slugs Moldova Kaytre CrissCrossApplesauce Schaedenfraude Howieman The Technocracy of Rockport Michael von Preußen 06:56, 25 March 2009 (UTC) General Mazur's Merged Proposals Latin. Appears to be no point to this. Mostly copied from Wikipedia PENDING REVIEW: does have some IC content Burning World. Nation no longer exists. No IC info. Castilian - copied entirely from Wikipedia's spanish with the word Castilian inserted instead. The One True Pope - another article biased in the whole CN Catholicism thing, and this one's more useless than the one on the antipope. Move for immediate deletion, please. BrawlVille - deleted nation w/o IC info. Workers of the World - my own page, I'm requesting its deletion. Please delete: * Image:GovernmentDisparu.png- don't need this image * Image:The Disparu Seal.png - don't need this image * Cynthia Haruka - No longer need this redirect : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 22:13, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::If I may congratulate you, though, Image:GovernmentDisparu.png is an awesome setup for a governmental system :D ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Deleted nations * Antonisuen * Jhiland * Republic of Narnia : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 23:35, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Delete this page * Improvements and wonders of Disparu - I don't need it anymore. * File:DisparuMap.PNG - Duplicate of another file : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 22:13, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Copyright violations File:SEAL.png - This image is an illegally edited version of the Royal Coat of Arms of Canada, which are copyrighted by Her Majesty the Queen of Canada. Another one File:Detailed Map of Disparu.PNG : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 23:19, 25 May 2009 (UTC) * File:SupremeCourtofDisparu.JPG : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 00:32, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Please delere Can you delete File:SupremeCourtofDisparu.JPG? It's a duplicate of another file I uploaded. Thanks! : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 00:00, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Duplicate? File: Drapeaux3.png‎ I've seen my page is elegible for speedy deletion. I'm unsure of what that implies but if this file is a duplicate please delete. Regards.--Council of Ten 01:54, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :I nominated it, being under the impression that it is identical to File:Flag of the German Empire.png. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Actually it is based on the design of the German Empire. But I was unhappy with the shade of red and the resolution of File:Flag of the German Empire.png. Which led me to create my own version of it. I'd gladly keep as it is. Now if if is a problem I can modify it more substantially. Please advise. --Council of Ten 12:16, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I didn't notice a change of tint. I'll remove the tag then. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Disagree with deletion of Avernite I disagree with the speedy deletion tag on Avernite. He is still an active user in the game and his nation still exists. PsyMar 14:24, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :The reason it was proposed is because it has no information relevant to the Wiki and the page is essentially orphaned. Perhaps it could be expanded with information about his nation, or at least have a separate nation page made? ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Deleted nation Ontario (nation) does not exist in-game, and the article contains basic information about a nation. :— Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 14:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Deletion requests Can you please delete these files/templates: * File:GPDLogo.png * File:DetailedDisparu.PNG * File:CDF.png * Template:Politics of Disparu * File:EternaStarLogo.png * File:EternaStarPreview.png * File:ChancellorofDisparu.PNG * File:CynthiaCeleste.PNG Some of them are duplicates, all of them are author request and for housekeeping. :— Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 00:27, 9 July 2009 (UTC) New Candidates * File:DisparuCommonsFormat.svg * File:DisparuSealOfficial.png * File:SupremeCourtofDisparu.PNG :— Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 00:30, 19 July 2009 (UTC) More requests * File:SupremeCourtofDisparu.PNG * File:CommonsofDisparuLogo.png * File:SenateofDisparuLogo.png :— Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 01:59, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Krunk the Great Krunk the Great—this article contains very little content, blatantly violates the style guidelines, and appears to have been signed by the creator. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Basilio Red Treaty Organization Basilio Red Treaty Organization — This article contains an alliance which has not formally declared their existence, contains only dead links, and that the creator of the alliance contained within the article has abandoned this idea. --8-Bit Franz 17:47, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Requests * History of Disparu (Part 1) * File:DPDIcon.png * File:EPDIcon.png * File:GPDIcon.png * File:IndependentDisparu.png :— Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 16:26, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Duplicate Resource Images I have only listed some of the duplicates that exist for resources, but duplicates seem to exist for every one, which means people are not using the same images and it creates unnecessary duplication. As such, should the duplicates not be removed? Shakyr of The Lost Isles 05:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) * File:Uranium.GIF - duplicate of the newer File:Uranium.gif * File:Affluent_Population.GIF - duplicate of the newer File:Affluent.GIF * File:Automobile.GIF, File:Automobile1.gif, File:Automobiles.gif - all duplicates of the newer File:Automobiles.GIF * File:Beer.gif, File:Beer1.gif - both duplicates of the newer File:Beer.GIF * File:Asphalt.gif, File:Asphalt1.gif - both duplicates of File:Asphalt.GIF :Probably not, since a lot of articles also use the duplicate images. But if we can somehow turn the duplicates to redirects, that would be great. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 20:36, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Copyright violation: File:CW Flag.png and File:CW Flag hanging.png As documented on User talk:Gav236: Hello, I have to take issue with your new flags, File:CW Flag.png and File:CW Flag hanging.png. It is easy to see that it is based off of, or, more precisely, almost copied, from the flags of Großgermania, File:Reichsflagge Grossgermania.svg and File:Reichsflagge-hanging.svg. Now, I have a problem with this. As is clearly documented at File:Reichsflagge Grossgermania.svg and File:Reichsflagge-hanging.svg, the design of the Flag of Großgermania is, unlike the vast majority of flags, , that is to say, I, the creator, have exclusive privilege to use the images and the design, and have granted permission for the use of the flags on the Cyber Nations Wiki, also documented on the file pages. Your flags are quite obviously derivative works of my own, as they include major, copyright-protected elements of my original flags. Under the Cyber Nations Wiki Copyright Policy, copyrighted images (and under US Copyright Law, derivative works thereof) may not be uploaded to the Cyber Nations Wiki without express written permision of the creator, which I have not and will not grant. Due to this, I request that you immediately and without delay cease to use these derivative works of my own, copyrighted, work. To enforce this, I will be requesting the immediate deletion of both files. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :I have replaced the said images with images that I think shouldnt infringe any copyright restrictions. Please accept my apologies for any problems I have caused. ~ Gav236 (voicemail) • (nation) ::Thank you very much. The new flags, in my opinion, are pretty awesome on their own. :D My main problem was just the idea that there was deliberate copying of my flag, as I like to keep my nation unique, and it's hard to do that if my flag is near-identical to someone else's (that's more the reason I wished to apply a copyright anyway). ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Duplicates This one got uploaded under the wrong name, because I'm an idiot. Please delete it. *File:Georgia Portal Sign.png Thanks, ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Ragnarok vanity pages? I'm skeptical about proposing these, as Rishnokof made them, but there seems really no point to them except to prevent redlinks in the template that's viewable on them. Therefore, I am proposing their speedy deletion: *Rabbit of Caerbannog *Gen Lee *Sir Horis ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Delete I don't need this image anymore... * File:MonarchDisparuLogo.png Thanks. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 22:34, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Major delete request * File:InuktitutMottoNorthernFrontier.png * File:DisparuSeal.JPG * File:Disparu Parliament.jpg * File:DetailedDisparu.svg * File:Disparu Map.PNG * Canadian Crisis of 2009 * Manitoba (Disparu) * New Brunswick (Disparu) * Newfoundland and Labrador (Disparu) * Nova Scotia (Disparu) * Ontario (Disparu) * Prince Edward Island (Disparu) * Quebec (Disparu) * File:DBNLogo.png * File:Coat of Arms of Manitoba.gif * File:Coat of Arms of New Brunsick.jpg * File:Coat of Arms of Newfoundland Labrador.jpg * File:Coat of Arms of Nova Scotia.png * File:Coat of Arms of Ontario.png * File:Coat of arms of Quebec.png * File:Disparu Map.PNG * File:DisparuCommonsFormat.png * File:Flag of Manitoba.png * File:Flag of Newfoundland and Labrador.png * File:Flag of Ontario.png * File:Flag of Prince Edward Island.png * File:Flag of Quebec.png * File:IndependentDisparuIcon.png * File:Map of Manitoba.png * File:Map of New Brunswick.png * File:Map of Newfoundland and Labrador.png * File:Map of Nova Scotia.png * File:Map of Ontario.png * File:Map of Prince Edward Island.png * File:Map of Quebec.png * File:MoCIDisparuLogo.png * File:MoDDisparuLogo.png * File:MoDeDisparuLogo.png * File:MoEDisparuLogo.png * File:MoEdDisparuLogo.png * File:MoFADisparuLogo.png * File:MoFDisparuLogo.png * File:MoHDisparuLogo.png * File:MoIADisparuLogo.png * File:MoIDisparuLogo.png * File:MoRDisparuLogo.png * File:MoSTDisparuLogo.png * File:MonarchDisparuLogo.png * File:SenateofDisparuFormat.png I'm rewriting Disparu's history in order to match CNRP, so the provinces articles, flags and coat of arms will have to be deleted, while the rest are just unnecessary. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 17:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Unneccessary soft redirect Oppressed is an unneccessary soft redirect used by Tom Litler on Fuhrerstaat Kanadia that could easily be replaced with . I am requesting its immediate deletion. On a related note, I'd like people's input about the creation of soft redirects. On the whole, I think a very limited number of such pages is fine, but I don't get the need for hundreds of soft redirect pages for every little thing. Tom Litler initially did make such pages, until I explained the use of the template, which more often than not can be used in place of soft redirects. Perhaps others have input, but I'm inclined to say that most soft redirects are both unneccesary and a drain on server resources. Any thoughts, anyone? ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :Yes. We can keep those that are necessary (such are Upper house, since the infobox that uses the link can't handle links) and those that many articles use, but the rest can easily be replaced by . — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 00:54, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Category:Background This category has no purpose except to provide background information on Mostly Harmful Alliance. The person who created this obviously has no idea what the purpose of categories are. I recommend its immediate deletion and/or merger into the article Mostly Harmful Alliance. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation)